Another Brawler?
by warship005
Summary: Mark always believed Bakugan was more than "just a game", but that doesn't mean he wasn't his big bro number 1 biggest fan. What if in the middle of one of his brother's "games", a talking Bakugan appears? Well, you have to find out yourself.
1. Preview

I know this is gonna sound weird...but one day my whole world changed...

You see, cards started dropping from the sky, coming down like rain.

At first we didn't know where they were all coming from, or who sent them...we only knew they were more than ordinary playing cards.

And it was happening all around the world! In the North...in the South...they landed everywhere!

Together, with my new online friends from around the world, we invented a new wicked game called

BAKUGAN!

That's when the power of the cards was revealed. Each one held its own battling beast which came to life when you threw it down!

The battles were intense, and if you chose the wrong card, you lost it, and the beast inside.

But that's only half of the story...

Another bigger battle was taking place in a parallel universe called Vestroia...

* * *

My name is Dan, and together with my friends Runo, Marucho, Julie, _'Mister Hot Shot'_ himself Shun, Alice, and how can I forget my anno-err, I mean, lil bro Marcus (Mark for short) we are the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!


	2. Battle Begins!

**Bakugan! The battle begins!**

3rd POV

"Hey mom! I'm home!" a bruenette said, bursting through the door. His mom was downstairs doing yoga "Daniel! I put your lunch in the fridge, and please don't forget to wash up!" his mom said.

"Thanks mom! I'll be down in a minute!" he yelled throwing his back bag on the bed "Okay, time to check out my stash..." he said and pulled out a small box from a drawer. Inside where around 13 pyrus bakugans and some cards. He chose three bakugans, but then he received a message on his bakupod.

"Hey bro, it's me your brother (obviously). I just wanted to tell you HURRY THE 'F' UP ALREADY! AKIRA BROUGHT SOME WEIRD DUDE WITH HIM AND IT'S FREAKING ME OUT! Love ya. HURRY!"

Dan rolled his eyes and smiled a bit amuzed. His brother needs to do his own battles, but not today since he promised he would be there for him. He rushed dowstairs about to leave.

"Daniel? Your lunch is ready, and it's getting cold!" his mom said "Then why did you put it in the fridge?" he asked "Don't get smart with me, young man!" she said "Sorry" he apologised.

His mother asked him where he was going, but he ignored her or didn't hear what she said. He jumped on his bike and rode off to the park. There were three boys waiting for him. One was older than the other two, and one of the young boys was looking around desperately, waiting for Dan to show up. He had black messy hair, brown colored eyes, and he was wearing a red hoodie with some brown shorts and red sneakers. His name was Marcus, or Mark for short.

When he saw Dan coming, his worried face turned into a grin "He's here! Dan's here!" he said excited and happy. He ran to him and gave him a quick hug "Yeah, sorry I'm late bro" Dan said.

"And here I thought you might have chickened out" Akira said. Dan looked at him "I promised I'll be here and here I am. And who did you bring with you? Hope it's back-up, cause you'll need it" Dan said confident "Yeah!" Mark said.

"Since my battle isn't with Mark, then your battle won't be with me either, Danny-boy" Akira said and the older boy next to him got up "Wow, I don't think that's very fair" Dan said in fake-fear. The guy started cracking his knuckles, trying to be intimidating "My little bro here says you're really good. Well, I guess it's time to find out how good you really are" he said.

"He's the best! And he's gonna defeat you very easilly!" Mark said, his turn on trying to intimidate. The buy chuckled "I doubt it. You see, I'm Shuji, and I'm the master of the 'Subtera Space'" Shuji said.

"You gotta be joking I've never heard of subterra before. Ah great how am I supposed to battle against a beast that doesn't exist" Dan said shocked. Shuji and Akira looked at Mark unimpressed "What? I said he's the best, not the smartest" Mark said with his hands raised in surrender.

"Quit your stalling!" Shuji said annoyed. Dan turned to him with his usual 'ready to fight' smile "Okay! Let's do this! But I've gotta warn ya, I've never lost a battle before. Isn't that right, lil bro?" he said, turning to Mark "Of course! Prepare to lose 'master of subtera space'!" Mark said.

"Are you ready, or what?" Shuji asked annoyed "Let's go!" Akira said. Dan scoffed. Mark grabbed Dan's right arm so he can watch his brother fight. Both Dan and Shuji pulled out a card "Bakugan! Field open!" both of them said. Dan's card glowed red while Shuji's card glowed brown. Time slowed down to the point it actually stopped.

They were in the battle field "Gate card, set!" they threw their gate cards down on the other one's field. Shuji pulled out a bakugan "Ready or not, here I come!" he threw his bakugan on Dan's card "Bakugan, stand!"

A gigantic Mantris appeared on the card "Wow" Dan said "Freaky!" Mark exclaimed, and then both jumped back to avoid Mantris' leg. Dan checked his backupod.

"Welcome Dan. Oponent: Subtera Mantris. Power level: 270 G. No other data avalible"

After he planed his strategy, Dan pulled out a bakugan "Your little bug is going down!" Dan said and threw his bakugan on the card "Bakugan, stand!" he said. His choice was Serpenoid.

"Power level: 320 G"

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shuji and Dan said. Mantris and Serpenoid began to fight and it seemed like Serpenoid was winning since it was a bigger power level.

"Gate card, open!" Shuji said. His gate card was a Subtera Normal. The ground turned to sand. Dan looked around and checked fast his bakupod.

"Power level increased to 420 G"

"Not good" Mark said "You can say that again" Dan said. With just one hit Mantris won, and Serpenoid was turned back into a ball, and it rolled on the ground next to Dan and Mark. Mantris turned into a ball and Shuji caught it, smirking "Oh man that was so easy you fell faster than a deck of cards in a tornado. Time to finish what I started"

Shuji threw his bakuan on Dan's card. It was a Terrorclaw "You think you're pretty good huh?" Dan pulled out another bakugan "Well, you better buckle up, cause you're going down, Shuji!" he threw his bakugan on the card. It was Ravenoid.

"Gate card, open!" Dan said. His gate card was a Pyrus Normal, which increased Ravenoid's power level. Fire appeared on the field and Ravenoid defeated Terrorclaw in a flash.

"BURN!" Mark shouted. Shuji glared at them "You're going down! Gate card, set!" he threw his gate card down and both of them threw a Saurus. Shuji opened his gate card, which gave his Saurus a power boost.

"Ability card activated! Saurus' glow!" Dan threw his ability card on the field and his Saurus was wrapped on fire. He began to glow and it knocked out Shuji's Saurus from the fight "No...it can't be happening!" Shuji exclaimed.

"Hate to tell ya, bud, but it looks like you're down to your Subtera Mantris" Dan said "Not for long" Mark said.

"We'll see about that, punk!" Shuji said annoyed. He threw down a gate card and his Mantris. Dan threw his Ravenoid. Shuji opened his gate card, which was again a Subtera Normal "Now to play my ability card" Shuji smirked "Slice cutter!" his ability card glowed orange and he threw it on Mantris. It should've defeated Ravenoid imediately, but...

"If you think you're the only one holding an ace, you're wrong!" Dan said "Counter ability activated! Frame Flare!" he said. Ravenoid blocked his attack, and defeated Mantris. Shuji was left with his mouth opened and his eyes widdened.

"Game set and match. Dan"

"It looks like I win" Dan said and the field dissapeared "Like always" Mark said "Was there any doubt?" Dan asked, proud of himself. Mark hugged him "Thank you for fighting for me today" Mark said "Yeah, yeah, no problem. You should fight, too, y'know" Dan said "Maybe one day. Now go buy me a sandwich! I'm starving!" Mark said and let go.

Dan rolled his eyes. The moment was gone as soon as it came.

 **(LATER THAT NIGHT)**

Dan was showing off to his online friends about how he win the fight.

"Man, you should've seen me! I was totally wicked! But then again, what else would you expect from the greatest bakugan brawler" Dan said. Mark was sitting on his bed, watching him.

"Whatever. I just checked the world rankings and you're sitting at 121" Runno said, trying to burst his bubbles "That's impossible, Runno" Dan said "Why don't you ckeck yourself?" Mark asked.

That's what Dan did. He was actually at 117 "Oh, please! Gi'me a break! You should save your breath until you break into the top 10!" she said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, yeah! Like you're the one to talk! You're not even ranked!" while Dan was the older brother, when he's talking to (or more like arguing with) Runno he becomes more childish than Mark.

Jullie decided to stop their arguement by flirting with Dan. It didn't end well since when she kissed the webcam, he fell on his back disgusted "That must've hurt. Jullie, quit kissing the webcam! It started to become weird" Mark said and shivered.

"Yeah, I'm a battle brawler! I'm not your boyfriend!" Dan said, blushing a bit "Wow, this is so kindergarten!" Runno said and looked away, arms crossed "You go Dany! I'll always be your biggest fan in the world!" Jullie said. Mark got up and pushed Dan away from the webcam "Stand back, Jullie! I'm his biggest fan!" Mark said annoyed.

Marucho decided to stop their glaring contest since from his point of view it looked like they were glaring at him "Dan, I suggest you get your sights on Shun. He's ranked number 1 and in a few years you could surpass him" he said. Jullie and Mark did stop glaring at each other because the moment became...awkward to everyone.

"In a few years? There has to be a way you could challenge him or something, isn't there?" Alice asked shocked. Dan leaned on the chair "I bet I could take that jerk. I don't mean to brag, you know, but no one's even come close to challenging me" he said "Better look out Shun, because I'm gonna take you down" he said to no one in particular. The others looked at each other.

 **(THE NEXT DAY)**

"Do girls just jump into the skirt to put it on?" Mark asked Dan as they went out for a walk. Dan just shruged, wondering the same thing.

Dan looked up and the thing he saw made him roll his eyes "I want a rematch!" Shuji said. He and Akira blocked their way "Give me a break" Dan groaned "Do you like losing that much?" Mark asked amused.

"ZIP IT! Either we brawl, or I'll let my first do the talking!" Shuji said mad "Yeah!" Akira said. Mark realized how annoying he sounded doing that. Dan gave his back bag to Mark "Hold this for a second, it won't take too much" Dan said and Mark nod.

"Field open!" Dan and Shuji said. They were again in he battle field. Mark was actually bored and he didn't care that much about what was going on. He only knew that his bro was gonna win again.

It became indeed interresting when Shuji played with Darkus instead of Subtera. Shuji did won the first fight, but Dan didn't seem to give up. Stinglash defeated Saurus in the first fight, so next was Serpenoid.

"You got this bro!" Mark said encouraging him, but something was wrong. Dan just stared at nothing in particular. It worried Mark "Dan...are you okay?" he grabbed him by the arm and shook him a little. Dan blinked twice and shook his head "That was...totally weird..." he muttered "What happened?" Mark asked but Dan ignored him.

They failed to notice Stinglash about to attack Serpenoid, but Serpenoid handled itself well. They watched how Serpenoid wrapped itself around Stinglash and Dan returned his full attention to the game.

"Hey, Shuji? What happened to your trash talk? Scared your scrawny Stinglash can't handle the pressure?" Dan said with a smirk, forgetting what happened earlier, except Mark. He still looked at Dan suspiciously.

"Command card, Quarted battle, activate now! Get ready Shuji, cause a few more bakugans have been invited to the party!" Dan said. His gate card opened, but something weird happened. His abilitu card began to glow white "What is going on?" Mark asked confused "I don't know! It's like my ability card is...transforming?" Dan said. Shuji card began to glow as well.

A bakugan appeared from each card and it was sent into the battle. The glow from Dan's card began to fade and he read it "Woah! Isn't this a dragonoid card?" Dan asked "I have no idea" Mark said "That was rhetorical" Dan said and turned to the battle. Stinglash and Serpenoid seemed to have dissapeared. Instead there was a Darkus Fear Ripper and a Pyrus Dragonoid 'Wow! Those are the same beasts I saw in my vision!" Dan exclaimed shocked "A vision?" Mark asked confused. This battle was so confusing to him that he wished he payed attention to what was going on befor-

 **"You must come to your senses!"**

Dan and Mark looked at each other "I didn't say that" they said at the same time. It was too deep to be Shuji-

 **"Fear Ripper! Snap out of it!"**

They heard it again. Mark looked at the bakugans "No way..." he muttered "Was it you?!" Dan asked the Dragonoid.

 **"The negative energies of the Silent Core taken over your power of reason!"**

"My ears are...playing tricks on me?" Dan asked "No. I hear it too!" Mark said. Was he scared or excited? Maybe both.

 **"His power is building!"** the Dragonoid said and kicked the Fear Ripper away from him **"Boosted Dragon!"** he shot a huge fireball, defeating the Fear Ripper and ending the battle.

"Are you okay man?" Akira asked his brother "I lost again!" Shuji cried.

"Tell me I'm not the only one freaked out about what just happened" Mark said. Dan didn't answer him, and when Mark turned to him he saw him looking at the bakugan in his hand. The talking bakugan to be more specific.

 **(BACK AT HOME)**

"Okay, if you're in there, talk to me, cause I wanna get to the bottom of this" Dan said, holding the not-anymore talking bakugan in his hand. He was sitting on his chair close to the bed where Mark was sitting, looking at the bakugan.

He rolled his eyes at Dan "Have you checked the instruction manual?" Mark asked sarcastically "That's right! I should chec-wait a second! There isn't something like that!" Dan glared at Mark "You heard it too! How can a game piece suddenly talk like that" Dan said "Because it's probably not a game! Hello! We just saw a huge dragon appearing out of nowhere along with another weird bakugan! This is obviously not a game!" Mark said.

"Good programers. Haven't you seen what things they do this days? Ugh, this is off topic! I know this bakugan talked!" Dan said, annoyed as ever. Mark rolled his eyes again. If he keeps on like that, he might see his brain at some point "Well, why don't you wait till tomorrow? Maybe today he's 'out of batteries'" Mark said, obviously sarcastic. Unfortunately...

"Yeah, you might be right!" Dan said excited. Mark looked at him unimpressed "What?" Dan asked. Mark sighed "Never mind. So, what's his name?" Mark asked "Hmm...since he's a dragonoid...Drago! I'm gonna call him Drago!" Dan said "I hope he likes it" Mark said.

"Well, time to hook up to the web" Dan said, deciding that he wasted enough time with that bakugan "I wanna see Runno's face when you tell her that your bakugan talked" Mark said and laughed.

Thought...their reactions were the opposite of what Mark and Dan expected "No way! You too?" Runno asked "It happened to you too?" Mark asked "No, but you should log on to the Bakugan Site" she said "It's what everyone talks about" Jullie said.

Dan logged in and they were shocked at how full the chat was, and everyone was talking about the same topic.

Maybe there was more to the bakugan world after all.

 **AN: And this is the first chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review. See ya next time. Bye!**


	3. Masquerade ball

**Masquerade Ball**

 **Mark's POV**

"Daniel! Marcus! Breakfast! Hurry or you'll be late for school!" Mom yelled from downstairs. I groaned and got up from my bed.

Downstairs there was Dan already eating is breakfast, and mom. Dad probably left for work already. I sat next to Dan and I saw Drago on the table next to him. Dan was already prepared for school while I looked like I got run over by a train.

"Marcus, why aren't you ready yet?" mom asked placing my breakfast in front of me. I yawned "The teacher is sick so I'm free today, and maybe tomorrow too. Sushi from gas station. I think you know the rest of the story" I said and I started to eat. She nod understanding.

"Since Mark stays home today, can I too?" Dan asked "No chance, young man" mom said and left the kitchen. Dan got up and followed her "But mom..." he whined and followed her. I didn't hear what he said but I saw that he accidentally bumped in the table.

Drago began to roll off and it seemed like he tried to stop himself. Keyword: tried. When he was near the edge, he became more vocal **"No, no! Must...resist..."** he muttered/groaned. I catched him fast.

"There ya go, Drago" I said and placed him back on the table. He didn't say a thing "Not even a 'thank you'?" I asked in fake sadness. Nothing, again. I looked to see if Dan returned, but nope. Still trying to convince mom to let him stay home. I looked at Drago again and I noticed that he turned away from me "Okay, rude" I crossed my arms.

"I can't believe you're so lucky..." Dan groaned and came back in the kitchen "Guilty as charged" I said with a smile. He rolled his eyes, finished his breakfast, grabbed Drago and left to school.

Okay, time to look through his stuff without his permission. I walked to his roon and opened the door. I looked through his bakugan first, but then I noticed something under the desk. Dan's math homework. He forgot it...again. Just a paper and he forgot it. Well, at least there's someone to deliver it to him this time.

After I changed, took my bakugan and cards, and told mom where I was going, I left to school. We're going to the same school, but I still had to ask someone from there where was his class, but that doesn't matter. The important thing is that I walked at the right time.

"Hey Dan, forget about Drago" one of his classmates said "Yeah, I'm more interested if you did your homework" another one said. I just leaned on the frame door waiting for him to freak out.

"Of course I made it. It's right...here?" Dan checked his backbag only to find that he didn't have his homework with him. He did freak out and asked everyone if he could copy theirs. It was funny, but as good as it was to watch, I still had to stop it. I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me.

"Mark what are you doing here?" Dan asked coming to me. I pulled out his homework "So you remember to bring a bakugan to school, but not your homework? What would mom say?" I joked, pointing to Drago who was on his desk.

He gave me a bone crushing hug thanking me all over again "I...can't...breath...I see the Light..." he let me go and I took a deep breath.

"Students! Did you not hear the bell?!" a voice said. I turned around and saw Dan's teacher . Everyone gasped and ran to their seats like some wild animals. One bumped into me hard and I collapsed. I saw someone else tripping over something and bumping into a desk, but there was a problem. It was Dan's desk.

Drago went flying and I watched scared as he was almost about to get crushed in that hazard. Dan tried to get him but he failed. I catched Drago before could see him and I got up.

"And just who are you?" she asked, not liking the idea of a 8 year old kid on her classroom "I'm Dan's brother, Mark. He forgot his homework and I had to bring it to him" I said and gave Dan his homework, but not Drago since it would've been too risky.

"Is that so? At least I know you have your homework for once Dan" she said. Dan laughed nervously and neod before he looked at me. I know what he meant by that look. He was indirectly asking for Drago.

My back was facing so I mouthed to him "Meet me in the boys bathroom". I don't know if he understood. "You shall leave now" she said "Yes ma'am!" I said and walked out the class fast. I closed the door and sighed.

I looked around then ran to the bathroom. Inside I leaned on a wall and sat down on the floor. I placed Drago next to me since it seemed like he liked it better when nobody touched him.

"If you wonder why we're here, it's just because I couldn't give you back to Dan earlier. He either understood to come here to get you back or we'll be stuck here for an hour" I said "...but you probably don't care, am I right?". Still silence.

After two minutes, I decided to break the silence "You're only making it harder for yourself, you know that right?". I think that made him a bit curious cause he turned very slightly to me "Just try and talk to Dan once at least" I said.

Drago sighed/groaned annoyed **"I'm not his-"** "Toy? I know, but I didn't ask you to entertain him" I said. No answer.

"Look, I know you're not obviously just a toy. If you try talking to him, he might understand that bakugan ain't just a silly game" I said. He made a 'hmmm' sound. I think he was thinking **"I find surprising that a human like you is capable to understand at least slightly that"** he said. I raised an eyebrow "Um thanks?" I asked. Was that a compliment? **"You're welcome"** he said. So it was a compliment after all.

"I mean, you can literally turn into a giant dragon, shot fire out of nowhere, and talk. You're a living being and I assume that the other bakugans are too" I said **"Yes. We're not simple toys you humans use for amusement"** he said annoyed by how we treat them, but also glad someone gets the idea.

To be honest, I was just trying to sound serious and make this moment important by saying obvious things. I can't believe that I actually said something right. But this made me think. He said 'slightly' so that means there was something more.

Drago was very silent. He was thinking about something. The first attempt to make a conversation worked well, so I hoped that the other would work too.

But nope, Dan had to walk in right when I wanted to speak with Drago.

"Took you long enough" I said "Yeah, yeah I'm sorry. Where's Drago?" he asked. I picked Drago up and handed him to Dan "Did he talk?" Dan asked.

"Um..." I looked at Drago "...no. Silence. Nothing. And I don't think he will talk to your classmates either" I said. Dan groaned "Oh man...Well, I gotta go. See ya at home" he said and left back to class.

I sighed and left the school. I didn't want to go home, so I walked to the park. It felt weird to be outside when knowing that other people had school. A good weird I mean.

As I was walking, I saw something in the grass. I went to see what that was "A bakugan card?" I muttered confused.

"So I see you like bakugan" I heard a voice behind me. There was this weird dude leaning on a tree. He wore a weird mask which covered almost all of his face except his mouth and nose and his blonde hair didn't know what gravity was. He looked like a Super Sayan.

"Yes, I do like bakugan" I said and took a step back. He pulled out a card "Are you challenging me? Dude, this will be an easy win for you" I said and pulled out a card as well.

"My name is Mark. What's yours?" I asked "Just call me Masquerade" he said.

"Field open!" we said. My card glowed red while his glowed purple.

 **(LATER)**

 **3rd POV**

"Thanks for wrecking my life Drago!" Dan said annoyed. He and Drago were back home after a detention Dan got 'because of Drago'.

If Drago had eyes in that form, he would roll them. He actually considered Dan's brother's words. Maybe Dan could actually help him save Vestroia since in that form he was barely able to move.

But it's not his fault that he raged because the human decided to clean him with that toothbrush or whatever it was called all of sudden.

"All you had to do is talk. Man, I wonder if all the other brawlers out there have such a stubborn bakugan" Dan said annoyed and opened his computer.

Drago decided to ignore him, until he heard a scream of anger and saw Dan falling on his back along with the chair. Drago wondered if he should be ashamed by the fact that he finds that funny. Nope, he's alright.

"I hope you realize it's your fault that I lost a battle today!" one of his Dan's friend said. A blue haired girl.

"How is it my fault?" Dan asked, getting up. "This creep Masquerade came along and totally clobbered me" the girl with blue hair said.

"He's been winning battles all over the world" another boy with glasses said "Not to mention that all the chat rooms I checked are full of kids talking about Masquerade" another redhead girl said.

"So what's his deal?" Dan asked "He's been winning every battle he's been in and kids all over are losing their bakugan" a girl with white hair said.

Drago was a bit curious now. Just a bit.

"So Runno, did he get yours?" Dan asked "Yes. My precious terrorclaw is lost for good" Runno said sadly.

They all agreed that something had to be done "Dan, I don't think you'll like what I'm about to say" the boy with glasses said "What do you mean, Marucho?" Dan asked.

"From what I checked, one of the most recent battles he had was with your brother" Marucho said "Mark?" Dan asked shocked.

"Hey, where is Mark actually? Wasn't he always in your room when we're video chatting?" Jullie asked "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since this morning" Dan said a bit worried.

"Mark? Can you come here?" Dan shouted. He heard someone walking to his room. It stopped at the door "Yeah? What happened?" Mark asked from the other side.

"Can you come in?" Dan asked. Mark walked in and closed the door. His arms were closed and he looked away. Dan looked closer "Were you...crying earlier?" he asked "No...maybe..." Mark said and turned away.

"We heard about what happened to Masquerade" Runno said "Huh?" Mark turned to the screen "Don't worry, you're not the only one he's got" Dan said. Mark sighed "Yeah, but my bakugan are still lost for good" he said.

Dan swore to defeat Masquerade with all costs, even putting his bakugan on the line. The others looked worried.

"W-what if you lose too?" Mark asked worried. Dan looked at him confused and a bit scared "But I-I won't" Dan said "Do you know what he's ranked?" Mark asked. Dan shock his head.

"He's is ranked number 1!" Mark said. Dan was shocked "You have got to be kidding me! That's impossible! The best bakugan brawler in the world should be Shun! Something weird is going on and I've got to fix this!" Dan said and got up.

"No matter the danger, no matter the risk, no matter the enemy I'll march in the battle with my head held high and come victorious! This is my quest to follow-" "Um, Dan?" Alice interrupted him.

"Now what?" he asked "One question thought. How are you gonna challenge Masquerade if you don't even know where he is?" she said "Um...well, that IS a good question..." Dan said.

 **Mark POV**

I just sat there and looked as Dan tried to record himself. Post a video online was his idea. He just looked like one of those angry kids online everyone ignores. At least he tried. I looked away bored waiting for it to end.

 **"You're kidding"** Drago said unimpressed, opening up. I looked up. Well, that seemed more interresting "Quiet. Can't you see I'm just bluffing the creep, Drago? You gotta trick him to come out and play—Whoa! Did you just talk, Drago?" Dan realized Drago just talked to him. I walked next to him.

 **"Listan to me, human"** Drago turned into a ball again and rolled to the screen **I am not a toy! In your realm you see me only as a token trinket battling for your pleasure. I ask you is this all just a game to you?"** he asked.

"Hello this is the greates game ever. I love everything about the bakugan. It makes me feel alive, in control, and the best part is I love winning!" Dan said in a _'duh!'_ tone. I looked at him with an exasperated, plus _are you serious?!'_ look.

"What's wrong Drago you sayin you don't like to battle? I thoughts that's what you were programmed for." he asked confused.

Kill me please. Really Dan? There was no doubt that Drago had a bad impression of him. There was also no doubt that Drago had a bad impression of me now too because I guaranteed for Dan.

Drago turned to me and I looked at him. He couldn't show many emotions on that form, but I belive he was giving me the **_I told you this would be useless'_**.

 _'I'm sorry'_ I mouthed to him. I turned to Dan "I'll go back to my room. Tomorrow seems like an important day" I said. Before I left the room I heard Drago say **"Bakugan is more than a game"**

 **(THE NEXT DAY)**

"Come on! Move it! Move it!" Dan said. He ran as fast as he could to fight Masquerade. I was trying to keep up with him.

Tried.

We finally made it there, with me one minute late "I...need...to exercise...mo-more...I think...I think my lungs are still somewhere behind us..." I said out of breath.

And guess what? Instead of Masquerade, there were Shuji and Akira. Shuji wanted a rematch. This is what I ran that much for?! "This is a complete waste of my time" Dan said "Just beat him already" I said annoyed. I sat down on the ground and leaned on Dan's leg. I was still tired from all that running.

The fight was pretty much boring. Dan managed to defeat Shuji's (ventus this time) Robotallion and Gargonoid.

"Finish him, Drago!" Dan said and threw Drago into the battle on an empty gate card. On the gate in front of it was Dan's Serpenoid.

Anyway, all I have to say is that Drago likes to enter a battle in big style. He looked awesome!

"A dragonoid?" Shuji asked shocked. Why thought? He was there when Drago appeared.

Drago looked at himself **"Ah, so when he releases me I can move around freely in this world"** he said. Dan used the Fire Wall ability much to Drago's confusion **"But my Fire Wall won't be effective against a beast with wind attributes"** he said and lowered himself to the groun-err, gate card.

"Drago, what are you doing?! We're right in the middle of a battle!" Dan said **"I do NOT take orders, human!"** he said, glaring at Dan-or maybe both of us. I don't know. He's gigantic so it's like he's looking at both of us at the same time.

Dan was shocked "What?! Get in there!" he said annoyed. Shuji smirked "This is the opening I've been waiting for! Bakugan brawl!" he threw Falconir on the same card with Serpenoid.

 _"Falconir's power increased to 300G"_

Why? Serpenoid had 320G "I might be low on power, byt your Dragonoid is useless against my Falconir's wind attributes!" Shuji said and pulled out two ability cards "And just to be sure... Ability card activated! Jump Over and Correlation Between Ventus and Pyrus!"

A tornado appeared around Falconir and it threw him to Drago's card, right over the Fire Wall "He jumped over the Fire Wall!" Dan said shocked. I got up.

"The only way to fight fire is to use a little wind. You thought your Dragonoid had more power than my Falconir? Wrong! Fire is drunk by wind!" Shuji said.

 _"Falconir's power 400G"_

"What do we do, Drago?" Dan asked worried. Falconir began to attack Drago **"Falconir! Our fight is not with each other!"** Drago said, groaning between some words because of Falconoir's attacks. Really? Drago was a pacifist? If he's gonna say that in every fight, I think I won't watch **"I fight using my instincts Dragonoid!"** Falconir said **"Come to your senses! It's negative energy that drives you!"** Drago said. Falconir sort of grabbed Drago by the neck, making sure to shove his talons through it. "Drago!" me and Dan exclaimed. That must've hurt.

 **"You leave me no choice"** Drago sighed. He made the Fire Wall come closer and closer until he and Falconir were burned by it, Drago being left unharmed. Falconir was defeated "Fire Wall slaughtered the wind" Dan said. The fight ended.

"Huh, you lose" Dan said. Time started again "Why do you keep doing this to me!" Shuji yelled in the most high-pitched voice I've ever heard. He ran away crying, Akira folowing him "If ya wanna lose, why don't you guys just give me a call?" Dan asked "I don't think they have your number" I said.

Dan complimented Drago for winning, but nope. Sillent treatment again. Dan was about to tell him something, but we heard footsteps coming to us.

"I'm looking for Dan Kusso" that voice!

A figure appeared from the shadows "Masquerade!" I hide behind Dan, scared. That guy gives me the creeps!

"So you decided to show up and I get to put a face to the name. Well, _'Masquerade'_ , I' heard you've been stealing all of my buddies' bakugans! How come?!" Dan said angry.

Masquerade just pulled out a card and chuckled "We put a lot of time into organizing this game, and there's no way I'm gonna let you or anyone mess it up! It stops here, Masquerade!" Dan said "Time to battle, Dan" Masquerade said, calm.

I grabbed Dan's arm "FIELD OPEN!" they said. Masquerade pulled that scary card again. He dropped it down like last time and a weird wave of energy was send through the field "Your turn" Masquerade said.

"What did he threw down?" Dan whispered to me "This is how he does it..." I said. Dan's eyes widdened a bit. He pulled out Serpenoid and threw it on his card.

Like last time, Masquerade didn't threw his bakugan. He used a shooter "Bakugan brawl! Reaper, stand!" he said. Not him again!

"Ah! Reaper! Not again!" I screamed and hide behind Dan. He still saw me.

 _"Reaper's power 370G. Serpenoid's power 320G"_

 **"So we meet again"** he said, looking at me. I gulped.

"Gate card open!" Dan said. A Pyrus Normal, as usual.

 _"Serpenoid's power increased to 620G"_

"Okay Masquerade, time to put up or shut up. I wanna see how you drop that bad boy" Dan said with a smirk. Masquarade just smiled and pulled ut a card "Ability card activated. Dimension 4" he said.

 _"Serpenoid's power dropped to 320G"_

The flames made by the gate card were blown by wind "What's that?!" Dan asked annoyed "It's just one of my many pets. It's an ability called Dimension 4. I believe your brother can explain to you what it does" Masquerade said. Dan turned to me "It nullifies the oponent's gate card" as I said that, Reaper sliced Serpenoid. I covered my eyes, knowing what was gonna happen next.

I heard the portal. I heard Serpenoid being send through it. I heard Dan shouting "Serpenoid!".

I uncovered my eyes to see Reaper returning to Masquerade "Oh, man! It took my beast right out the battle!" Dan said. **"What incredible power!"** Drago said.

This time, Dan send Saurus. Masquerade send Reaper again. Dan used Saurus' Glow. It was useless against Masquerade's Double Dimension card. It nullifies the oponent's ability card. The same thing with Serpenoid happened to Saururs.

"Not fair! I want my bakugans back!" Dan said "Sorry, but no can do. Once the Doom Card is played, the battle is over" Masquerade said "Doom Card?" Dan asked. So that's how it was called "Yes Dan, the Doom Card. Once you throw it down, it overpowers all cards, sending the defeated bakugan to another dimension for eternity" Masquerade explained.

"You're kidding!" Dan said **"The Doom Dimension..."** Drago said horrified **"He's right, humans. A bakugan can never return from the Doom Dimension. There is where we meet our eternal demise"** he said and floated to me **"Why didn't you tell me he used a Doom Card!?"** he said angry. I shrunk back "I didn't know what that is..." I said and looked away.

"Now I know how you're stealing everyone's bakugan, but the question is why are you wreacking our game, Masquerade!?" Dan asked angry "Dan, Dan, Dan...Who ever said this was just a game? Every single battle is real" Masquerade said.

Drago began to glow in anger "Drago?" Dan asked. He threw a gate card down "Come on, Drago! This is our last shot at this!" Dan said.

Both him and Masquerade threw their bakugans into the battle. Drago launched at Reaper in attempt to bite him, but Reaper used his scythe to block the attack.

 **"Why are you doing this? Do you realise what's happened in Vestroia?"** Drago asked. Vestroia? **"That doesn't bother me"** Reaper said **"Of course it does!"** Drago said **"I'm a solider in this dimension, and I'm free to team up with a human, then I can inhert infinite power!"** Reaper said **"You fool!"** Drago shouted **"I've had enough of you! It's time to send you to the Doom Dimension, Dragonoid!"** Reaper said.

"C'mon Drago!" me and Dan said. **"Have a pleasant journey! "** Reaper was about to attack again, but Drago began to glow "What?!" Masquerade asked confused "Drago, gate card open! Fire Storm activated!" the field was swallowed by flames.

"Time for our last card! This is it!" Dan said. Drago screamed in pain. I checked my bakupod and I couldn't believe my eyes. Drago's power level was getting higher by the second. When it reached 2000G my bakupod went to static.

I covered my ears from the sound, but I still heard Drago yelling **"ULTIMATE BOOST!"**

Before anything could happen, the field vanished. Dan looked around desperately for Drago until we saw him at his feet. He dropped on his knees to pick him, but a voice interrupted him.

"I spared him for you" Masquerade said "What?" I asked confused "Why?" Dan asked, confused as well "You realize I could've easily captured your bakugan, but I decided against. It's been a slice, Dan. Later" he said about to leave.

"Wait I can beat you I know I can." Dan tried to tell him. "Bakugan is more than a mere game kiddos. There are other dimensions and powers involved. It's a battle that can lead to the destruction of the entire world." Masquerade said.

I knew it there was more! Drago really was hiding something. Does that _'Vestroia'_ had to do with this mess?

"And the only way for you to stop it is to defeat me" Masquerade said "This is crazy!" me and Dan said. Masquerade laughed and walked away.

"Man! Oh man, oh man this bites. I will beat you Masquerade!" Dan yells at him. I just place my hand on his shoulder. I wish I could fight along with him, but I'm just an amateur at bakugan...


	4. AUTHOR NOTE! AN

**Wow, I really ignored this story, didn't I? The thing is, I had some serious exams, and I think I might update this story again. I actually had a plot for it, so don't worry, I'll try updating again ASAP.**


	5. A feud between friends and brothers (1)

****A Feud Between Friends and Brothers (PART 1)****

 **3rd POV**

The summer was close. Everyone was excited. Just a few days and school was over.

Unfortunately, when a weird masked guy appears and sends everyone's bakugans to the Doom Dimension, some people are only able to think about defeating him.

One of them is Dan. Since Masquerade defeated him the other day, even if he won't admit it.

Dan decided to start training again. He needed to get stronger if he wanted to get everyone's bakugans back and stop Masquerade.

 _"If you wanna win at Bakugan, you gotta keep yourself in shape"_ were his words.

He still had to babysit his brother, so he bought Mark an ice cream cup. While Dan _'kept himself in shape'_ , Mark eat the ice cream and kept an eye on Drago.

Ever since the last battle, Drago became a bit more...vocal to say. Mostly sarcastic or annoyed remarks.

While Mark wanted to talk with him about this whole _'Vestroia'_ and what the heck happened in the last battle with the power boost that made his bakupod go to static...he didn't. First, because he decided it would be better to do it when they were alone. Second, because-

 **"Is he serious?"** Drago muttered, watching Dan doing his weird exercises which were not a sight for sore eyes "Don't interrupt him or he's gonna start all over again" Mark hissed. " **You kidding"** Drago turned to Mark, and by the look on his face, he realized Mark wasn't kidding at all.

This was the reason Mark didn't want to talk with Drago. It would interrupt Dan and that would lead to them having to spend the whole day there to finish his weird training.

Now, don't get him wrong. He loved his brother, and believed he was pretty cool...but then again he was his brother (and we all know what we think about our brothers)

By the time Dan was practicing his throwing-aiming-brawling-or-whatever-it-is-called, Mark finished the ice cream. He was just trying to get all the small bits of ice cream that were left on the cup with the spoon, making an annoying noise unheard by Dan, but by Drago. Come on! Everyone does that! Ice cream is just too good to let just the slightest in the cup.

"I'm the man!" Dan said, proud of himself **"Ha. You're a boy"** Drago said, not really sounding sarcastic, nor annoyed. Maybe tired?

Anyway, that remark made Dan lose his balance. Mark glanced at Drago "Actually, I'm the boy" he said still trying to get what was left of the ice cre-

 **"IT'S EMPTY!"** Drago said, turning to Mark. Mark flinched and raised his hands in surrender. He threw the cup in the nearest trash bin and crossed his arms like a child...Wait, he is a child...hmmm...

"Hey, it's great that you can talk, but be nice! I gotta be ready to beat Masquerade! That means I have to CONCENTRATE!" Dan said, bending down a bit so it was like he yelled in his face "So cool it on the wise cracks!"

 **"Are all humans as you? If so I think you should leave this battle to me!"** Drago said.

Dan looked away annoyed, so Drago decided to be rational **"Look, I know you want to defeat your opponent, but there's more at stake than you realize"** he said. Dan raised an eyebrow stupidly "What's more important than winning?" he asked.

 **"Humans"** Drago scoffed "I'm offended...but still have to agree with you" Mark said and shrugged "When it comes to Bakugan, I've got mad skills and I know I can easily be number one! I'll prove it the next time I cross paths with that clown Masquerade! He thinks he's a champ but I'll prove he's a chump!" Dan said.

 **"You are blinded by your anger!"** Drago said "Am not!" Dan said like a child " **Listen to yourself!"** Drago said annoyed. Mark wasn't sure if he was enjoying the fight or not. He had mixed feelings about it, but he knew one thing. This argument somehow made him want popcorn. And also feel bad that Drago and Dan argue that much, but that was obvious.

And also feel bad that Drago and Dan argue so much, but that was obvious.

"Okay! That does it!" Dan said and grabbed Drago **"Put me down!"** Drago's words were muffled by Dan's hand "Not until you promise to stop dissing me! And from now on… do as I say!" Dan said.

Mark sighed. Even tho he was just a kid, he was more rational than Dan. He decided to try to help them become friends. It was for everyone's good because he realized how the argument made him feel actually. Annoyed.

 **(LATER)**

 **Mark's POV**

"So, you started training again? That's great, Dan!" Runno said. We were back home, and as usual, Dan was talking with the others and I was sitting on his bed, occasionally joining in the conversation.

"Yeah sure...But Drago kept messing with my head so it was hard to focus on what I was doing" Dan said annoyed "You two shouldn't fight! Real friends help each other out when they need it" Jullie said.

"So do brothers" I said and walked next to Dan "Yeah I know that's why I'm scrubbin' Drago down. He was looking kinda grungy" Dan said while doing said thing-

...

"Is that my toothbrush?" I asked horrified. His eyes widened, but he didn't look at me **"Yeah...right there..."** Drago moaned. I blinked twice. Great now I have mixed emotions again!

"You're so lucky Dan! I've searched the entire web and you're the only person with a talking bakugan" Runno said "It was not luck. It was meant to be! It was destiny that brought the two of us together" Dan said, somehow reminding me of Shakespeare.

"If I could make just one wish it would be that I could find a Bakugan ball just like Drago. Then I would face off against Masquerade and find out who the creep is behind the mask!" Runno said.

The mood became serious all of sudden "Any news about him?" I asked "No. Nothing. After he battled Dan, no one has seen or heard a thing from him again" Jullie said.

Dan spun on his chair and kicked his feet up "Ah, that figures. My crazy skills with the Bakugan cards must have spooked him so he went into hiding" Dan said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. After all, he did beat you, so why would he have to hide" Runno said. I guess she just likes to burst his bubbles.

He was sure annoyed by that "Runno, he didn't beat me! The battlefield disappeared, and the battle was over. It means it was a draw so nobody won!" he said.

"Yes, it was a draw" Marucho suddenly joined the conversation "Right away Marucho!" Dan said.

"From what I observed, the cards used during the battle had no effect on the final total of the Halo Sector points of either player. And from what Mark told me, Drago was going to use an attack stronger than the ability card, am I right?" Marocho asked, looking at me.

"Yes. Around 2000G my bakupod went to static, but I don't think the numbers were gonna stop anytime soon" I said. Marucho nod "In that case, the overwhelming power emanating from Drago made the battlefield unstable, causing it to vanish. So, with the battlefield gone, the battle could most likely be called a draw" he said

"It self-destructed?" Alice asked shocked "Um, did I miss something here?" Jullie asked. Runno looked shocked-mad "That's impossible to use an attack that's stronger than your ability card!" she said.

"Hold on! You mean Drago has power over the ability cards I have?" Dan asked shocked "So cool..." I said.

"Maybe we should leave you for a while. It seems like you have a lot to talk about. But don't worry, while you're busy gabbing with each other, I'll settle the score with Masquerade" Runno said determinedly.

"Hey, you better step off, Runno! I'm the one who is fighting Masquerade next!" Dan said angry. I knew an argument was coming, so I decided to go to my room "Night guys!" I said.

* * *

 **(3 AM!)**

The worst time to wake up. And what was even worse? I was hungry. I groaned and left to the kitchen to eat something. As I passed Dan's room, I saw the door of his room cracked open.

Since I was already there, I looked inside. I saw Drago looking outside the window. He was opened, which also meant he was awake.

Do bakugans even sleep...?

After 2 minutes of intense thinking and debating with myself (not only about the _'do_ bakugans _sleep'_ topic), I decided to make a move.

"Psst! Drago!" I whispered. He turned to me. I signaled to him to come over, which thinking about it now, I realize it was a horrible idea.

Drago considered it. After ten seconds (you have no idea how long those ten freaking seconds felt) I started to think he didn't want to talk to me (understandable).

I wanted to leave, but to my surprise, he decided to come to me. He hardly managed to roll towards me, but the worst part was that he didn't notice he was rolling towards the edge until he fell off the drawer.

I winced whenever he bounced towards me since I know that wasn't his plan. I eventually caught him when he was close enough and walked to the kitchen.

 **"This was a bad idea"** Drago groaned embarrassed "I won't tell anyone about this incident, don't worry" I said. We walked in the kitchen and I placed Drago on the table.

 _ **"We need to talk"**_ we both said in sync. We sat in silence for a bit, waiting for the other to say what he had to say "I want to say I'm sorry"/ **"I wanted to apologize"** we both said in sync again.

Silence again "I'm sorry for what Dan said about bakugans, and for his attitude. I guaranteed for him and you saw what happened..." I said sheepishly.

 **"I wanted to apologize as well for my attitude towards him and you. I need his help, but I wasn't doing a good job at getting it"** he said.

Since he didn't really have a face to look at, I decided to do what I wanted to do in the first place.

To eat.

I opened the fridge and grabbed the pudding "Have you tried...you know..." I closed the fridge and turned to him.

"Being nice?" I suggested. I sat at the table and began to eat **"Nice?"** he asked confused.

"Yeah. Look..." I said serious "Dan isn't a bad guy- heck, he has a heart of gold, but..." I paused.

"How to put it...he's very stubborn - his heart might be in the right place, but his ego, unfortunately, isn't in either the right place AND the right size-"

 **"He's a hothead"** he interrupted me "That's a way to put it... And I'm gonna be honest with you now..." I said and took a deep breath:

"You are indeed a bit annoying, but in his case, it's a worse because he doesn't realize that he's wrong and you're right. Try being nicer to him. It's easier to communicate with someone if they're your friend...And you DO need to communicate. It's getting old seeing your arguments" I said the last part with a bored face.

 **"You may be right...but he is just too..."** Drago couldn't finish "I know. It might be a bit hard at first...but it's worth for Vestroia" I said.

 **"How do you know about Vestroia?"** he asked surprised.

I face-palmed "Oh, right! Yesterday while battling Reaper, you mentioned it. I assumed it was important, and now I know that it's important...I dunno what it is, tho..." I said, hoping he would clear things up.

He didn't say anything.

"Drago?" I asked a bit worried.

 **"I'm sorry Marcus, but I would rather talk about it at the right time, and now it's not"** he said "Oh, man..." I sighed/groaned and crossed my arms.

Realization hit me "Wait, did you just call me by my name?" I asked shocked.

 **"I thought this would be a _nice_ thing to do"** he said, and I could tell that if he could, he would smile.

I smiled "Now...how do I get you back there..." I said...

* * *

 **(MORNING)**

It was so freaking hard to get Drago back in, but we managed to do it without waking Dan up.

"Morning! I'm starving!" Dan yelled, coming to the kitchen. He opened the fridge "Where's my pudding?!" he asked confused. I tried hard not to smirk.

Anyway, I was already finished and ready to go, but Dan (being Dan) decided to make his back bag this morning. I was sitting on his bed, watching him throw a book out of his bag and grabbing another one "Oh, man! I'd better not miss my first class again" Dan sighed.

"If you prepared from yesterday like me, you would've been ready by now" I said a bit annoyed, and also proud of myself. He rolled his eyes.

 **"Hey..."** Drago said, from the drawer (that's the place I left him last night). We turned to him **"Is something troubling you? You had a restless sleep last night"** he asked, his voice full of concern rather than that usual annoyance.

I felt a bit sad for not noticing that Dan had a nightmare, but that thought was soon replaced by realization.

Was Drago really...following my advice...?

Dan rolled his eyes again and prepared to leave the room. Well, Drago tried. I got up and looked at Drago for a second, before preparing to leave the room as well **"You're not taking me with you today?"** he asked confused rather than glad.

Dan stopped, but didn't turn to him "Um, I don't want me or Mark to be late for school" he said **"Dan..."**

"Hey, I heard you the first time, we gotta get going-!" Dan said and realized something "Hey, you called me by my name" he said. I know the feeling, bro.

 **"You don't mind it, do you? I can call you something else if you want"** Drago said, again not offensive in any way (but I still feel like 's _omething else'_ is more likely an insult).

"No. _Dan_ 's good. They call me worse things at school" he said, looking away for a second. Drago realized he might have brought up a sensitive topic, so he got straight to the point.

He opened up **"I was thinking it will be better for the both of us if we work together. As a team"** he said. Dan's face lit up after those words "Drago! Yeah! Come here, partner!" he said and picked Drago up "You and I will make the best team ever!" his voice began to rise up.

I covered his mouth fast, unless he wanted to explain to mom and dad that he was talking to a toy,

"We're not alone, remember?" I said. He realized what I meant and just did a small happy dance now that Drago was actually his partner.

When he wasn't looking, I gave Drago a thumb up as in _'thank you'_.

* * *

 **(A FEW DAYS LATER)**

A few days passed and I must say, Dan and Drago actually became a good team.

No, that's not it.

I think they sort of became friends. He won a few battles with Drago (one of them being against Shuji again) and even took Drago with him in the bath (oh and yes, I have a new toothbrush now).

Even tho they were sort of friends, Drago sometimes prefers to talk with me. Dan and I might be brothers, but like brothers, we have different opinions sometimes.

Plus the fact that Dan leaves Drago with me from time to time when he really needs to.

We were online with the others, y'know, the usual. Him on the chair, and me on the bed.

"Oh, so you're friends again! That's really great!" Jullie said "Yeah, everything is alright since Drago started seeing things MY way" Dan said. I rolled my eyes.

"Although, I don't know what made him change...something I said maybe...?" Dan asked confused, no one in particular. _"Or maybe something I said..."_ I muttered, unheard by anyone.

"Well, you do have a way with words, you know?" Jullie flirted (as usual). "Good for you, Dan" Alice said. Marucho wanted to say something, but Runno joined the video call, scaring both him and me.

"LISTEN UP EVERYBODY! I GOT BIG NEWS! Big news!" she yelled. I fell off the bed with a yelp "What so important Runno? Tell us" Marucho said after he recovered from the shock as well as me.

"Ta-da! Look! I got myself a talking Bakugan! My wish came true!" she said cheerful, singing the last part. We all gasped, happy for her and at the same time a bit envious.

I got up to take a look at her Bakugan, which she held very close to the camera so we can see it.

Marucho adjusted his glasses "Oh! O-oh yeah! That appears to be a-" "Tigrera!" Runno interrupted him, sounding as cheerful as ever.

"It's attribute is Light. It's a Haios Tigrera" Alice pointed out.

"Oh, I'm so excited! This is the best thing that ever happened to me!" Runno said like that was the best day of her life.

"Let's chill for a sec! Let's hear how it sounds like" Dan said "Hey, I'm Mark. Hi" I said before Dan could. He narrowed his eyes at me for a second but turned his attention back to Tigrera to see if Runno was actually telling the truth.

 **"Greeting, human"** Tigrera said, the tone of its voice showing that it was a female.

We all looked at her in awe, as Runno brought it close and rubbed her face against her affectionally.

Dan laughed and put his arm around my shoulder bringing me in a side hug "Now you know how we feel! Looks like our little team of Bakugan battle brawlers is getting stronger every day!" he said "You know it!" Runno said, still showing her affection to Tigrera.

"Well guys, you DO seem like a force to be feared" I said, giving them thumbs-up.

"Yeah! And we all know what the first of the order of business is gonna be, don't we?" Dan asked getting up AND dragging me along.

"It's time someone takes Masquerade and his tacky costume to the cleaners!" he said determined.

Unfortunately for me, his grip tightened "And that someone is gonna be me!" he said.

"Or me, depending on who gets to him first!" Runno said, her excessive display of affection towards Tigrera coming to an end.

Well, for me, I was still trying to break free from the grip of death my brother put on me.

 **3rd POV**

Drago watched Dan, Mark and their friends, feeling something he's never felt in a _**'These humans do not seem to lack confidence...'**_ he thought **_'I only hope they can be trusted when the time comes. The fate of Vestroia could be in their hands...'_**

He realized what he felt. Not too much, but he felt...relief...

That is something he can get used to.

* * *

 **AN: Wow, was that a long chapter! I realized this episode could be split into two parts. First, because of plot reasons. Second, because only ten minutes of the episode took 3000+ words to write. I feel like this is a good ending for the chapter, adding to the fact that I haven't uploaded for a while so there it is. I'm gonna start writing part 2 right away!**


	6. A feud between friends and brothers (2)

**A Feud Between Friends and Brothers (PART 2)**

* * *

 **More notes at the end of the chapter. Fun fact: Part 2 is longer than part 2**

* * *

 **Mark's POV**

Remember that weird training Dan does? The one that Drago interrupted that time with his sarcastic remark?

Yeah, Dan had to babysit me again (it happens pretty often), so he decided to do BOTH the babysitting and the training!

What so bad about this? Well, last time he just did his training while I just watched. Now he believes that if I train with him, I'll be able to get better too.

Hehe...oh, boy...

So here I was, trying to keep up with him at full speed, while he was running at _'low speed'_ for me.

"Battle Brawlers number one! Masquerade better run!"

I'm not sure if he actually said that or not since I was trying very hard to not faint. Maybe I'm just exaggerating, but one thing is for sure: PHYSICAL ACTIVITES ARE NOT FOR ME! I'd rather sit inside doing ANYTHING ELSE than what I am doing at the moment.

Maybe I'm just exaggerating, but one thing is for sure: PHYSICAL ACTIVITES ARE NOT FOR ME! I'd rather sit inside doing ANYTHING ELSE than what I am doing at the moment.

Maybe I should've paid attention to what's around me since the last thing I heard before bumping into Dan was **"Something's not right"**

I fell on my butt and looked up at Dan "W-why...did you stop?" I panted.

Instead of waiting for him to answer, I got up and looked at was in front of him that made him stop. A few steps ahead was this weird redheaded guy (probably the same age as Dan), and he didn't seem so happy.

"You there! Are you Dan Kusso!" he asked - more like interrogated Dan.

Dan waved at me to get behind him. He didn't seem scared, just skeptical to answer with "Yeah, that's me...Who are you?"

"My name is Rikimaru! And I've come to battle with you, Dan!" the guy - Rikimaru, apparently- said while pointing a finger at Dan.

Dan's awareness vanished in an instant. He just smirked "No problem! You say the word and we'll start, but pay attention. You might learn something" he said, his voice lacking any bit of worry.

Drago, on the other hand, felt like there was something sketchy with this guy. **"Please Dan, be careful! There's something I don't like about this"** he said, worried.

I glanced at Rikimaru only to see him smirking. He chuckled "You won't talk so tough when you'll see the cards I have" he said and held up two cards between his fingers.

We managed to figure out what card was behind the first one. Unfortunately, it was a card we knew too well.

Dan gasped **"The Doom Card!"** "Not again!" I said while looking around, hoping that the creep Masquerade wasn't around here.

"Oh no..." Dan said worried then shook his head "Hey! Where did someone like you get a Doom Card from?" he asked trying to show he wasn't scared.

Rikimaru laughed "I have my connections" he said while attaching something on his wrist. We realized soon what that was as well.

It was a shooter like the one Masquerade had, only his was blue. He is an Aquos brawler.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me! You're working for Masquerade?!" Dan shouted, pulling out his Bakugan card.

Rikimaru smirked "That's none of your business. Believe me, you have bigger things to worry about" he said.

"I'm opening the field" his card glowed blue, confirming that he was an Aquos brawler. Dan groaned, his card glowing red.

I grabbed onto Dan's arm, worried. No one of the people Dan and Drago battled with were send by Masquerade. This guy must be tough.

* * *

Rikimaru set the Doom Card and a Gate Card. He didn't throw any bakugans tho. Dan glanced at the Gate Card he was about to throw. It was a Character's Card I think. Drago's Character's Card "Let's do this Pyrus...this Character Card will double your power level!" he said before he threw the card.

"What are you waiting for?!" Dan shouted. Rikimaru smirked (that's the only thing this guy seems to be doing) "Hey, I like your style" he said before throwing another Gate Card next to his.

"Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" he shot Robotallion on Dan's card "Robotallion, battle!" he said.

 **"Dan! His attribute is water!"** Drago said, worried "It doesn't matter what attribute he has! I have you Drago and we can beat him!" Dan ignored him "I'm worried" I said, scared.

 **"Both of you, stay calm! Let's see what his first move is going to be"** Drago said, floating next to Dan. Dan ignored him once again "There's no time for that!" he said before throwing, what I assumed to be another Character's Card.

He threw Falconeer on the card "Okay, now we're in the game" Dan said, ready to battle.

Rikimaru only smirked, threw another Gate Card next to his, and threw Juggernoid on it.

"Shouldn't he start the fight by now?" I asked, still worried, but also confused. Usually, from what I saw, people used their ability cards right away. Why isn't Rikimaru fighting?

"I think he lost it. Why did he put all his bakugans on the field so early in the battle?" Dan said, confused as well.

 **"He has two Aquos bakugans lined up. Chose your next card carefully"** Drago gave him an advice.

Dan nod and threw another gate card (a Character's Card) "Bakugan, brawl-" **"NO! NOT THAT ONE!"** but it was too late I guess.

Dan threw Griffon on the card he just placed. For some reason, it was apparently a bad move. The tone of Drago's voice only made me even worried.

Rikimaru smirked, but this time it looked somehow...darker? "Ha! Now you're mine!" he said before he shot his last Bakugan.

It is a...Aquos Siege? I only heard bits about him, but I know one thing: He for sure knows how to make an amazing entrance! But still, Drago did a better job back then.

Back to the story! We checked our bakupods.

"Aquos Siege identified. Power level 350G. A strong opponent"

I looked back at Rikimaru and saw him pulling an ability card "Here's the ability card! Activate!" he said.

Siege's eyes glowed and he started spinning his weapon above his head. In the next second, a tsunami send all the Bakugan - even his Bakugan! - to the Doom Dimension!

"Wha...w-what just happened?" I asked confused and shocked "No...they...all washed away..." Dan didn't know what to say either. In just a second...poof...

We just stood there, staring at the place where the portal was for a few moments before Drago broke the silence.

 **"They've been sent to the Doom Dimension! It was a chain reaction attack!"** Drago explained, sounding angry. This didn't help our confusion "But why? The only Bakugan he has now is Siege" I said.

"Smooth move, Rikimaru! You think by pulling the plug on your Bakugan you can win?" Dan asked him, trying to focus on the fight. Rikimaru laughed "The only thing that counts is the win! It doesn't matter how you win!" he said.

Dan was visibly angered by his statement. So was I. "What! No way! All right! If that's the way you wanna play it-" he pointed a finger at Rikimaru "-so be it!"

 **"This is why I told you to wait, Dan!"** Drago said, anger in his voice. Dan looked at him from the corner of his eye **"You were too hasty! You should've known he was up to something when he called up the two Aquos Bakugan!"** he was too mad to even turn to look at Dan.

I don't like where this is going.

 **"If you kept your calm and defeated the first Bakugan at the beginning of the battle, you wouldn't be in the mess you are now!"** I could tell he was trying to NOT lose his temper, but the scene that occurred a few moments ago before his eyes was just too much for him.

Dan raised an eyebrow at him "Hold on, wasn't you who told me to wait and see what his first move will be?" he asked, a bit mad that Drago blamed him for what happened.

That didn't help **"Your impatience send four of my kind to the Doom Dimension!"** he shouted.

"Calm down! The battle isn't over yet" I got between them, trying to stop THEIR fight so they could focus on the ACTUAL fight.

I just hope I didn't make things worse "Mark is right. Chill out would ya? We still have a trick up our sleeves" Dan said with a smirk.

I glanced at us "I'm the only one with sleeves" I said, grabbing the sleeve of my hoodie. Maybe not the best time for jokes...

Drago ignored me **"What do you mean?"** he asked, his voice lacking any of the earlier anger.

"It's time. Now, it's your turn on deck. I think you know what I'm talking about" he winked at Drago "I want you to do that special thing you" he whispered.

He wants Drago to unleash that huge power again? That would, most likely, make the field unstable and cause a draw again!

Drago wasn't so sure about Dan's idea **"It's too dangerous"** he told him. Dan just rolled his eyes with a smile "Ah, just do it. Win" he said and grabbed Drago "That's all that matters right now".

 _ **"Dan! Wait!"**_ me and Drago said. Something was so gonna go wrong. If it's not the fight, then...

I took a deep breath, hoping for the best to happen. He threw Drago on the same card as Siege.

 **"This is not a game anymore!"** Drago said before he took his real Dragonoid form. "Ability card, activated! Boosted Dragon!"

I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding and checked my bakupod.

"Drago's power level: 440G"

Dan was happy to see that "Great! With a power level THAT high, we're definitely good to go!" Dan said, ready to win for sure. I wasn't sure though "Are you sure?" I asked, the sound of worry very audible in my voice.

He looked at me and ruffled my hair with a smile "Don't worry. This one is ours! Drago should have no problem defeating that Aquos Siege" he said.

I looked at Drago. The ability card generated flames fly around Drago, which would've been an awesome thing to watch if it wasn't for the situation we were into.

Instead of attacking like Dan, and probably Rikimaru as well, expected, Drago stayed still for a few moments before he wrapped his wings around himself. The flames wrapped around him as well, turning into a red crystal shell. He then broke the shell, glowing red for a few moments.

"What was that?" I asked confused "Wow! He really can break free from the force of the ability card!" Dan said. I wasn't sure if he was talking to himself, or me.

Rikimaru wasn't expecting Drago to do that "What?! No way!" he shouted, the smirk replaced by a look of shock and utter worry. Does that mean...

I checked my bakupod: "Drago's power lever dropped to 340G"

Drago launched at Siege with a battle cry. The impact sent Siege back, but for our shock, he turned into water and rushed behind Drago.

Drago tried to hit him with his tail, but Siege turned to water again and rushed in another direction.

Neither of us had any idea where did he go until Drago looked up, and saw Siege falling towards him, his lance pointed at Drago's heart.

Drago caught the tip between his hands - paws? - but it didn't matter. Siege turned into water again and rushed behind Drago. This time he managed to stab him in the back.

Drago fell on his knees, screaming in pain. "Drago, what are you waiting for? Without the ability card, you'll be history! Your power level is lower than his!" Dan shouted worried, and maybe a bit annoyed.

Rikimaru seemed very worried all of a sudden "Yes, finish him! Do it now!" he said frantically. Siege hit Drago again, sending him on his back.

He jumped on top of him and raised his weapon to finish Drago "I can't look!" I said, covering my eyes.

"Come on! End it! There's not much time left!" Rikimaru shouted at Siege. That took my attention. I looked at him between my fingers, worry replaced shortly with curiosity "The gate card will open soon!" he said.

A blinding light turned my attention from him, back to Drago and Siege. My worry returned, but it was followed by confusion and curiosity.

At the sight of Siege glowing red and Drago glowing blue, I checked my bakupod, and so did Dan.

"Adjusting power levels. Siege: 340G. Drago 350G"

"No way. They just changed the power levels! Is that possible?" I asked Dan, who seemed to be in utter shock "I-I..."

Siege attempted to attack Drago, who caught his lance in his mouth, breaking it. Siege jumped back, only to give Drago a clear shot.

He shot fire at Siege, turning him into a ball.

"Drago!" Dan said worried, as Drago began to glow red.

* * *

The field vanished again? Did Drago win? I looked around, only to find ourselves back at the bridge. Everything was fine. I sighed in relief.

I was next to Dan, and Rikimaru was at the same he was before the battle "That Aquos Siege got owned. Drago won the battle" Dan said, not sounding as happy as I expected.

Drago! I looked around, not knowing if he was in Dan's hand, or somewhere on the ground. Or worse, in the water.

"It was the Pyrus!" Rikimaru shouted. I turned my attention back to him "I tried to set a trap with my second card, but your Bakugan knew the Pyrus card would cause their power level to switch!" he said. So that's why it took a few moments for Drago to cancel the effect of the ability card. He was considering the idea.

"And that's how he was able to gain control and win the battle at the last moment!" he finished and looked away. Dan wasn't done yet "Yeah, but how did he do it?" he asked, as I keep looking around and keeping an ear on them.

"The ability card you threw down gave your Bakugan increased power! If my plan worked, the power level would've been transferred to my Aquos Siege. Your Bakugan released himself from the ability card and his power decreased"

"So that means, even if Drago had a lower chance to win without the ability card, he knew that once he would switch power levels with Siege, he would win the battle" I said in realization.

"So Drago waited till the last moment to use the Pyrus maneuver, just as the gate card was about to open. It was risky since the battle could've ended in a draw" Dan said "Or worse..." I added, still looking for Drago.

"I just wanted to be the best brawler. That masked guy said that all I had to was to beat you and I could keep Aquos Siege!...but it's all over now..." Rikimaru said, annoyed. He got up and ran away without a word.

Dan narrowed his eyes "So Masquerade did it again. He took advantage of him and made Rikimaru fight his battle for him" he said.

"I dunno what he's trying to prove, but I'm gonna find out! Together, Drago and I will take him down!" he added. I groaned "If I could only find him!" I said annoyed and worried.

Dan finally realized Drago wasn't with him. "Hey!" he said and looked around. He spotted him behind us near the edge.

We ran to him and Dan picked him up. I sighed in relief, glad that this mess was finally over.

"Drago!" Dan said, very happy "The battle was close, but you won! And you worked some choice moves too!" he said with a smile.

His happiness was only met by silence. My sudden relief was gone.

 **"You thought the battle was close...?!"** he said, his tone lacking any sort of anger, but hate and disbelief. I flinched at that. I know it wasn't meant for me, but I hate when people argue with this sort of tone because it's actually serious. I was worried.

 **"Do you have any idea how dangerous the Pyrus maneuver is?!"** the tone of his voice slowly build up with anger.

Dan was confused and maybe just a bit scared "What's with you? We won! And all because of you buddy!" he said with a smile "Okay sure, I was a little gone at the start, but I've learned my lesson. This is no time to argue, let's celebrate!" Dan said.

I think that only made it worse. Before Drago could say anything, I tried to calm down the waters "Y-yeah...! L-let's not get all angry about it, please!" I said, not wanting to get caught in another argument. Especially after all the tension from the battle.

 **"YOU JUST WANT ME TO IGNORE EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED?! WHAT ABOUT THE FRIENDS I LOST TODAY?!"** Drago shouted, sounding mad, and also at the edge of crying. I flinched again, knowing that this time was directed to me as well.

"H-hey, if could bring them back, I would!" Dan said, trying to calm him down, shocked by Drago's outburst as well "Isn't there a way to do it...?" I asked softly, afraid of him yelling at us again.

Drago made a sound similar to a sigh **"You don't understand boys. All the bakugans are alive, but the ones send to the Doom Dimension are gone forever"** he said sounding very tired. **"That might not mean much to you two, but for me, it's hard to take!"** he added.

I wanted to interrupt him. I wanted to tell him that he was wrong...I wanted to tell him that we care!...I couldn't...I was too scared...

 **"Perhaps you're so intent on defeating this _'Masquerade'_ that you don't realize how reckless your actions are!" ** I just grabbed on my left shoulder, hoping this would end soon.

 **"It's just obvious to me that Bakugans are just a game to you and nothing more. I even did what Mark told me and acted nice to you, hoping you were different. Hoping you would understand...I was wrong...I can't trust you!"**

I let out an inaudible gasp, letting go of the breath I didn't know I was holding. Dan looked at me. The happiness in his eyes replaced with obvious anger, but the thing that made it worse was what came along with the anger: Betrayal, disappointment...

His arm shook a bit "You...no...that's not...only because...he told you to...?...I can be trusted..." he didn't know what to say. I looked away.

I looked away. My breath hitched. He wasn't supposed to know that! Or at least in this way!

"...Remeber the day we made that deal? I don't know what you're getting so wound up about! I've been straight with you all along! Sure there are things I don't understand about the Bakugan, but that's no reason to give up on me!"

He kept on talking. He sounded so...betrayed. I didn't want this to go like that. I only wanted all of us to be friends...

I only caught the ending of what he said before he actually became mad "...If you want more say on what goes down you got it! But you better make sure you're right! If your little trick on the battlefield hadn't worked today, where would you be now? You'd be toasted! Done for!"

I turned my head just a bit to them, still scared "This is twisted! I thought we were friends! I've been honest with you from the beginning! And you? You only acted nice around me just because Marcus told you to!" he glared at me. He used my whole name...he never does that.

"I thought you and I made a wicked combo, but it seems to me you wanna go solo!" he held Drago tighter in his hand "Well, I won't stay in your way!"

"W-wait! Wh-what are y-you doing?" I asked, finally saying something after what felt like an eternity.

Dan only ignored me "If that's what you want, then I guess our deal is done!" he said, looking at Drago in his hand before preparing to throw him in the water.

"Dan! No!" I tried to grab onto his arm to stop him...it was too late...

I just watched as Drago landed in the water, never to be seen again. I let out another inaudible gasp, tears began to roll down my face.

"Goodbye forever!" Dan said, his voice full of hatred. He stood there a few moments before he began to walk away to home probably.

I just stood there...I couldn't move, I couldn't speak...I was...frozen...

Dan came back and grabbed my arm "...Let's go home! It's dangerous to stay so close to the edge..."

And with that, we just walked home. No talking, not even looking at each other...

What have I done...?

* * *

 **AN: Phew, the end of another chapter. I knew it would take way too long to write everything in a chapter, so that's why I split it into two parts. I think it was a good idea. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **One thing about me, I LOVE REVIEWS! So, feel free to leave your thoughts on this chapters and upcoming chapters in a review. I'll probably answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	7. Just Dan and Drago

**Just Dan and Drago**

* * *

 ** _Answering reviews:_**

 ** _ShadowStriker- Oh, thanks! That's what I am doing now :) + PS: If only there was a chapter you could read what happens next XD._**

* * *

 **Mark's POV**

 _"If I'm not worth to you any more than that, then I guess our deal is done!"_

Those words will never get out of my head. The way he said them...the thing he did after he said them...all because I just had to butt in!

Why am I always like that?! I always act like I know what to do, only making people see me as a know-it-all!

I just want to help everyone, but it always ends with me, or them getting hurt...Or worse, both...

This is the reason I don't have many friends anymore...my classmates started avoiding me after I tried _'to help'_ them like the little know-it-all I am...

Dan was the only one who accepted me and put up with me. I just wanted to prove myself. I wanted to show that I could help, by making Dan and Drago friends...

...

...ha...

Ha...ha...what a nice way to put it...that's not the only reason, and I know it...

I was being selfish as well... I thought that maybe I could be friends with Drago as well, not only Dan. How cool would that be? Being friends with the talking Bakugan?

...

It sounds even terrible when I think about it...I'm glad Dan didn't know about this at least...

The walk home was an emotionally painful experience. The only thing that confirmed the fact that he was aware of my existence near him, was the fact that he was holding my arm the whole time...

...he probably was thinking that if he let go, I would go get Drago back...

After we got home he let go of my arm and went to his room, not even bothering to look at me or even say something.

I wanted to do something to get my mind off this terrible event. Watch TV, read a comic book or even a normal book, eat something...

I couldn't. Everything just felt wrong...I just went to my room and locked the door.

I laid on my bed, letting go of all the tears I didn't know I was holding back this whole time.

* * *

Dinner was...awkward, to say the very best of it. I knew I couldn't cry all day because our parents would've questioned that.

If you were to add that to that the lack of emotion and talking from both us, they could easily come to the absurd conclusion that I'm bullied, or maybe that Dan beat me or something.

You know, parents being parents...

...I didn't mean anything by it... I'm glad they worry...

But the situation we are at the moment is too complicated to even talk about. For starters, they barely know anything about Bakugan, other than the fact that we're very passioned about it.

 _'Yeah, he's mad because I told his talking Bakugan to act nice around him even if it was fake, which resulted in a big argument, and for said Bakugan to be thrown in a river never to be seen ag-'_

I'm stopping here!

Mom probably decided to l stay out of it for now, in case we make up later. It's not the first time we argued...but it's the first time I butt in his life so I'm not sure what's going to happen...

Things have to change.

If I want everything to be back to normal, I have to-

...

I have to do nothing...This is what got me into this whole mess anyway. He will forgive me when he will want to forgive me.

I just hope he will forgive someone else as well...

* * *

Okay, please don't hate me now! I know I said I won't butt in his life anymore...but I just couldn't help myself from leaning on his door and listen to the conversation he had with the others online.

"You're kidding! You threw Drago into the river?" I heard Marucho asking, not believing his ears what he heard. I wish Dan was kidding...

Dan made a sound of annoyance, probably to show he didn't care about what he did.

"Well that would explain why you're in such a grouchy mood today" Jullie said.

"What?! I'm not grouchy! I'm glad I got rid of that know-it-all!" Dan said, anger, or maybe annoyance in his voice. I flinched at that.

"But seriously Dan. Don't you think you should go back and try to find Drago?" Alice asked, her voice lacking any sort of anger or annoyance at what Dan did. Just concern.

Dan made a sound of confusion, signaling for her to continue "He's probably feeling lost and afraid down there at the bottom of the river" she said, now sounding very worried about Drago.

I considered going to look for Drago myself...but then again, would that help in any way?

 _Dan doesn't want to hear about Drago at the moment._

 _He would probably hate me even more for just going to find Drago after what I did._

 ** _And probably Drago doesn't even want my help to begin with._**

Just...wait...

"I guess you don't realize what you have until it's gone. Personally speaking tho, my Bakugan, Tigrerra and I are as close as it can possibly be" I heard Runno say in a very cheerful tone. Even in situations like this, I can't help but roll my eyes. I just hope she's actually trying to help him, and not to just show off.

After a second of silence, I heard a sound which I assumed was Dan getting up from the chair "Who cares about him anyway!? He didn't really care, so why should I?" he said, the anger in his voice back. "They both lied to me". I covered my face in shame.

"Well, I don't really blame him for acting nice. You can reaaaally be a pain sometimes" Runno said in a 'duh' tone. It's not rocket science to figure out he was glaring at her.

"And wasn't Mark only trying to help you? You were arguing a lot with Drago and then you became friends after they both talked" Alice said. I smiled a bit. It was nice to know that someone didn't hate me after this whole mess.

"I was his friend the whole time! He was the one who decided to act like it! I'm glad I don't have to worry about him anymore!" those were the last words I heard from him before he (from what I assume) lied on the bed.

The others were worried, just like me. They didn't want to see Dan like that and hated the fact he didn't want to talk with them. After a few seconds of silence, I finally decided to go to my room.

Just...wait...

...everything will work out...I hope...

* * *

The next day was just...it felt like it didn't even matter.

School is basically over anyway. After this week ends, I'll finally be able to enjoy this summer. I hope I will...

The only thing I did today was to practice my apologies to Dan and think about poor Drago.

What if a fish ate him? What if he tried to ask a fish for help, only to have said fish swim away rudely? So many to think about for an eight-year-old!

All I know is that Dan came home angry and ran straight to his room shouting something about how this was all Drago's fault. I sighed.

Maybe next day...Friday is a lucky day...

* * *

Why did we have to go to the same school? We're in different grades, yes, but usually, Dan and I would talk on the way to school. This time when I looked at him, he looked lost in thoughts.

Again, not a right time to apologize...

"Hey, here comes Dan and his brother! This oughta be good" I looked up and saw some of Dan's classmates gathered in front of the entrance. They were smiling, but the look on their eyes gave away the fact that they weren't smiling for good reasons.

Great, that's what we need at the moment. Dan gasped and I turned my attention from them to what caused said reaction.

Across the street was this guy, which from what I assume and remember, is Dan's classmate. I don't really know him, but he seemed, I dunno...off?

"Oh, Ryo...were you able to fix your computer?" Dan asked. I raised an eyebrow.

Maybe that's why he was in an even worse mood yesterday... and also so lost in thoughts this morning...

"Look, about yesterday-" "Let's battle right now!" the guy - Ryo - shouted.

"What?! Dan asked, surprised by the sudden challenge "After all, I'm a nobody unless I battle, isn't that right?!" Ryo said angrily, while walking to Dan.

I considered leaving since this had nothing to do with me...until Ryo put something on his wrist...

Dan gasped and took a fighting stance "Masquerade!" I said shocked and scared at the sight of the purple shooter.

"You know what this is, I see. I made a little deal with your old buddy, Masquerade, and I'm about to keep my side of the bargain!" Ryo said with a smirk. Why does anyone related to Masquerade smirks?

"Don't you see? Masquerade is the enemy!" Dan said. I nod "He's only using you!" I said.

 **"Oh, really?"** that voice...

Ryo raised his other hand, on which was Reaper "He's not the enemy! You're the enemy!" he said. Dan and I narrowed our eyes at him.

"Then let's battle!" he said "Sounds good to me!" Ryo said with a pleased look on his face. They both pulled out their cards and I hesitantly grab Dan's arm.

No matter what gets between us, Masquerade will always be a common enemy.

* * *

The Doom Card was set "I knew he would pull that stunt! Well, I'm sure not backing down now!"Dan said, not directly to anyone in general.

The Gate Cards were set. Ryo, who I forgot to mention that is a Darkus brawler, shot Fear Ripper on his card.

We jumped back to avoid his claws from killing us, then we checked our bakupods.

"Fear Reaper. Power level 320G. No other date available"

Dan threw another gate card next to Ryo's (from what I assume a Pyrus Normal) and threw Terrorclaw on it. "Be careful..." I said.

Ryo didn't seem impressed by Dan's move "Come on, give me a break! You think it's wise to try it out with me?!" he said in an annoyed tone while he threw a Gate Card in front of the one Dan placed.

He threw Mantris on it, and before I could even check its power level, Ryo already used an ability card "Ability card, activate! Marionette!"

Mantri's eyes glowed for a second and brought its arms-blades thingys together (I have no idea how to call those). Electricity came from them and it wrapped around Terrorclaw.

Mantris then managed to move Terrorclaw from Dan's Gate Card to the one it was.

"No!" "Terrorclaw!" we watched as in the second Terrorclaw landed on the card, Mantris send it to the Doom Dimension.

Mantris then returned to its ball form to Ryo.

Dan wasted no second to throw Juggernoid on the Gate Card Terrorclaw used to be. Ryo threw Mantris on the same card as Juggernoid.

Juggernoid seemed to win, as it jumped on top of Mantris, grabbing it by the neck with its mouth.

...until Ryo put out an ability card "Ability card, activate! Doom companion!"

A portal to the Doom Dimension opened above Juggernoid and Mantris, sucking both of them to the Doom Dimension.

Both Dan and I gasped "He sacrificed his Bakugan too!" I said shocked, remembering Rikimaru "Juggernoid!" Dan said, shocked as well by what Ryo did.

Ryo smirked "I can't believe you let that happen!" Dan shouted, anger in his voice. **"Couldn't be helped"** Reaper said, amused by our reactions.

We glared at them "His sacrifice was just a part of my strategy. He was just a tool to me anyway" Ryo said with no care what-so-ever about what he did.

"What?!" I said, glaring at him "Okay, you only got one Bakugan. If you plan your moves right you can-" Dan put his hand in front of me to stop me from talking.

"I know what I'm doing!" he said, not even looking at me. "You're all that I have left Robotallion" he muttered before he threw it on the same card as Fear Reaper.

"Ability card, activate! Robotallion Enforcement!" Robotallion began to glow and its power level began to rise. Flame came from it and burned Fear Reaper.

"Betting everything on Pyrus Robotallion? Where's your little pet, Drago?" Ryo asked in a teasing tone.

"I don't need him to beat a smart-ass jerk like you! You got that, Ryo?!" Dan said, mad about the fact that Ryo brought the topic about Drago up.

Ryo smirked, pleased with the reaction Dan had "Well then, let's get on with it" he said before he threw Reaper on the Gate Card.

"It's Reaper!" I gasped and Dan groaned at the sight of him. Reaper was, as well, pleased with the reaction he got from us **"We meet again. I'm going to give your Robotallion a one-way ticket to the Doom Dimension"** he said.

Dan glared at him "Okay...if Robotallion Enforcement ability card it's still doing its thing...and the area Reaper stands will give Power Robotallion an extra 150G...that means I can beat him!" Dan muttered before throwing Robotallion into the battle.

"Gate card, open!" as soon as Dan said that, I had a flashback from the battle Dan had with Masquerade.

Oh no...

"Wait! It won't work! Dimension 4!" I gasped, realizing what the outcome will be "Huh?" Dan said confused, and for the first time, looking at me.

Ryo laughed "Nice try Danny, but it seems like your brother was able to realize the mistakes of your plan. Ability card, activate! Dimension 4!" as soon as he said that, wind blew the flames made by the Gate Card, showing that it was nullified.

"What?! Oh no!" Dan said worried "Oh dear. It seems like you're back at 360G" Ryo said, amused.

"Robotallion!" we screamed, as Reaper send Robotallion to the Doom Dimension.

We turned to glare at Ryo, only to have him smirking at us "I win" he said as he caught Reaper, which returned to his ball form.

* * *

I looked up. The clouds signaled it was about to rain.

Dan dropped on his knees "I...I think I understand..." he breathed out "That was a counter ability which makes the Gate Card's attribute energy useless!" Dan said ashamed and full of grief.

"Ryo set a trap on me because he knew what I would do!" he said "No, no, no, no!" he began to hit the ground with each _'_ _no'_. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"So I take it Dan didn't win this battle..." one of Dan's classmates said "Good job, buddy!" another one told Ryo, not sounding or looking as enthusiastic as I expected.

"It was no big deal..." Ryo said as he passed them, earning only gasps from them.

It began to rain...

"I couldn't do anything!" I turned my attention back to Dan "I was...totally helpless to save them! I lost Terrorclaw! I lost Juggernoid...and Robotallion! No!" he shouted in grief.

He stayed like that for a few heavy moments in silence. I didn't know what to do.

I wanted to say something but then Dan got up and slowly walked inside the school, with me following behind a few moments after.

* * *

It's easy to figure out that I barely paid any attention to anything else after the battle. All I could think about was Dan. I watched the clock ticking and ticking until the day finally ended.

As soon as I left the building, instead of savoring the freedom I was waiting for, I looked frantically around for Dan.

I don't care about what I said yesterday! I know my brother and I know that he needs someone right now! Especially after a battle like that!

I finally spotted him in the distance, and without thinking, I ran at full speed towards him.

I saw him dropping on his knees again, and I slowed down until I stopped next to him. He acknowledged my presence "...On the battle with Rikimaru, I thought I could attack with just brute force..." he said.

I just put a comforting hand on his shoulder "I shouldn't have got mad! I was brawling like it was some sort of game! I didn't even care about my Bakugan!"

He sat in silence for a moment "...I just cared about myself..." he ashamed of himself.

It was... finally happening...?

He turned to me, tears rolling down his face. I smiled at him and did the only thing I could do.

I hugged him, not realizing I began to cry as well. He hugged me back tight, and we sat like that for a few seconds, enjoying the moment.

He then pulled back quickly, holding me by the shoulders "Drago!" he said, the sad expression he wore replaced by one of shock.

My eyes widened, and I wiped the tears away. "Let's go!" I said and he nod.

* * *

 **3RD POV**

They arrived at the bridge and looked near the edge "Do you see him?" Mark asked and Dan shook his head "Drago?" he shouted, hoping for the Bakugan to answer. The ran to the river.

Deep down in the river, if you looked close, you could see something - or someone, but due to his form, it will be considered a thing - down there.

 **"How did it come to this...?** a voice of a certain Pyrus Bakugan could be heard from said thing **"I chose to battle in this world in order to save Vestroia...but now..."** he wanted to save his home with all his heart. He was ready to give anything for it.

He would've fought any evil in his way to stop Naga from destroying everything he loved. He would've done everything just to stop him, save Vestroia, and...

...return to her...

He would've done so much...but still...

He remembered the argument he had with Dan. The things he told him...the way he and Mark reacted...

He was ready to do all those things in order to save Vestroia, but couldn't just try to accept and understand one kid? **"I was unfair to him..."** he told himself as he remembered Dan's words.

 _"We were a team...remember the day we made that deal...?"_

Dan really believed he was his friend, while he just acted like one...Just because Marcus told him-

No.

It wasn't Marcus's fault. That's not even what Marcus meant in the first place! He told him to act nice to Dan, while he just acted nice...

He shouldn't have been like that. He shouldn't have acted, he shouldn't have raged at them, he shouldn't have told Dan about the talk with Marcus...

 **"I'm sorry..."** he said, hoping there was anyone there to hear him...

"Drago!" seems like his wish was granted after all... **"Daniel?"** he shouted as loud as he could, hoping Dan would hear him.

Looking for Drago was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Mark couldn't see what was in the water very well, but he saw something like a ball and grabbed it.

The feeling was familiar as well! He pulled it out the water with a smile...which turned into a look of confusion...

"Dan-" "Drago! Is that you!?" Dan spotted something shiny in the water.

...guess he had to tell him later...

Dan ran as fast as he could to it, hoping it was Drago. Mark could only walk a bit faster since Dan was taller than him.

Dan tripped and fell in the water. Luckily it wasn't very deep.

Mark was able to help him up. "Drago!"

The current moved Drago from his original spot "Wait! Come back!" Dan said, trying to catch up with him.

Mark was also trying to catch up with both, but that was ineffective.

"Drago!" **"Woah! Ah"** Dan caught him before it was too late. Dan put him out the water and gasped with a smile at the sight of him **"Daniel? Is that really you?"** Drago asked, happiness in his voice, hoping this wasn't some sort of dream or illusion caused by the loneliness.

"Yeah buddy..." Dan breathed out happy.

Mark watched them with a smile. He was so happy for them. He just wanted to go to hug them both-

He stopped mid track. He suddenly had a panic attack.

He began breathing heavily. He couldn't get between them after what he did.

He couldn't face Drago. It was him who got him in this situation by being thrown in a river.

Dan...? If he didn't butt in his life, they wouldn't even be in this situation.

But Dan forgave him, right? But what if he just needed a shoulder to cry on?

He left before they could notice him, not even realizing he began to cry.

This wasn't about him...

This was about Dan and Drago...

Besides, he had something more important to worry about at the moment...

* * *

 **(LATER)**

"Man, I'm telling you! Drago was the best!"

After Drago was saved from the river, he and Dan had a serious talk. They learned to accept it other - _'You're not completely useless to me, so why shouldn't I take advantage of you as much as I can?'_ \- well, one way or another, but Dan was really touched by Drago's words.

Together, they took down Ryo and made him see that the way he was battling was wrong and became friends.

Now, that they're back together, Dan had to tell his friends about that and believe me, they had enough of his PDA (public display of affection).

"Yeah, yeah. We get it already" they said in sync, sounding very annoyed.

Their answer didn't satisfy Dan "Hey, I'm serious! I'm ranked 60 now because of him! He's the best Bakugan a guy could have" he said the last part in a sweet voice before he started giving Drago small kisses.

 **"Ewgh! Stop it!"** he opened on Dan's hand, shaking his little plastic wings as in disgust and also to stop Dan from giving him kisses.

Dan indeed stopped the kissing, but he began nuzzling his face against him like how Runno did with Tigrerra a few days ago, making the girl consider ever doing it again.

"You should've seen him! It was awesome!" Dan said, not stopping his nuzzling, not matter how many sounds of disgust Drago made.

"Look," Marucho said, sounding very tired from Dan's bragging about Drago "We're all very happy that you and Drago are a team again but..."

"DAN! WHEN ARE YOU GONNA STOP TELLING US ABOUT IT?!" they all said in sync again, sounding very annoyed.

They were ignored, again. "Who's my best buddy? Oh yeah!" Dan said.

 **"Daniel. Please, Daniel, this is not funny any longer. I do have a reputation to uphold, and all of your human friends are observing this!"** Drago said, trying to be rational, but he actually sounded like an embarrassed teenage girl.

Ha. Tsundere Drago...

He looked at Dan's friends and saw their looks of annoyance and embarrassment.

Drago wasn't used to so much attention, especially THIS kind of attention **"I'm...I'm developing a rash!"** he said, but instead of sounding angry, he sounded even more embarrassed.

Enough is enough! **"DANIEL!"** Dan only laughed, not stopping.

Drago groaned, finally accepting his defeat **"Marcus? Anyone? Somebody help me!"** he shouted. To his surprise, Dan finally stopped, but he didn't have the reaction he expected.

Dan looked like he remembered something important, which he did.

Did they actually make up? He forgot to properly apologize to Mark, and before he could, Mark was already gone, not like he actually remembered about him.

The others noticed the sudden change of the mood "Oh, right..." Jullie said, realizing what was going on. The other soon caught up one by one "You two made up, right?" Runno asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I...need to go guys..." Dan said and the others nod.

"Bye!" Marucho said as he left the call "Bye Danny!" Jullie as well "Good luck!" Runno too "I hope everything works out." and last, Alice.

Dan set Drago on the table and rubbed his eyes. **"What happened?"** Drago asked and Dan sighed "After you mentioned that Mark told you to act nice around me I...kinda got my anger out on him a bit..." Dan said covering his face thinking.

Drago finally remembered **"Oh...right..."** Dan face-palmed after that, not feeling any better.

 **"If I happened to cause any problems between you and your brother, I'm sincerely sorry"** he said **"Due to my anger, I probably exaggerated a bit...Marcus told me to act nice around you, while I just acted instead..."** Drago said "Yeah, I figured..." Dan sighed "I need to talk to him"

He picked Drago and walked to Mark's room. He knocked on the door and one second after, he cracked it open.

Inside was Mark, in deep slumber. Dan sighed **"Perhaps now it's not the right time?"** Drago whispered. Dan nod. He didn't even know what he was gonna tell Mark in the first place anyway.

He looked at Mark for another few seconds before he closed the door and left to his room...

...unaware of the fact that Mark was awake the whole time...

 _(Flashback)_

 _After Dan went to his room, Mark did what he did two days ago. He leaned on the door and listened on the conversation. It was wrong, but he needed to know what happened after he, so cowardly, left._

 _Turns out Dan won the battle against Ryo, and he was happy because of that. He also heard Dan bragging about Drago to the others, and the kisses he gave Drago._

 _He was still happy because they finally made up. Plus,_ _Drago's reaction to Dan's kisses was so funny that it actually made him giggle a bit._

 _And then..._

 _ **"Marcus? Anyone? Somebody help me!"**_

 _After those words, he fell on his butt scared, backing away from the door and hoping they didn't hear that._

 _Fortunately, they didn't, but he was still scared. After the others left the conversation, he rushed to his room, trying to not make any sounds._

 _(End Of Flashback)_

Fear? Maybe. Cowardness? That too. No matter how you put it, one thing is certain. He wasn't ready.

At least not yet...but, he knows he'll be...Maybe sooner than you'd expect.

He wants to show to Dan that he's more than his noisy noob brother, and he'll soon be able to do it.

Just...wait...you'll be surprised...

* * *

 **AN: Phew. The end of the chapter. To be honest, I didn't expect the chapter to be this long. Maybe 2000+ words, that's all, not 4756, but hey! Hope you enjoyed and sorry if this chapter felt a bit off.**

 **Leave a review and I'll for sure gonna answer it the next chapter. See ya next time and have good day!**


	8. Author Note and updates

**AUTHOR NOTE: oh...**

 **Oh, boi, is this story still a thing? Oh sorry, I forgot about it. I had a draft prepared for the next chapter but then it got deleted and I lost motivation.**

 **I'll try to update soon.**

 **Also, I've been thinking about moving to AO3, so expect an update about that.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
